Super Cody Adventure
Super Cody Adeventure is a Game created by British Media: Fanon about how Nia<3 steals the Toadstool Diamonds for a new teleporting device created by the enslaved (who will later be saved in the Game) that will allow members of the to teleport from place to place. This will allow Villains like to teleport right into 's Castle and kidnap her right out of under 's Nose. He also knew that would summon billions of s to take over the entire land masses of the and Most s would be infested. So, Cody Tran adventures through the Nine Worlds of with different levels. Along the way Cody can summon allies to help him through the levels. Story Introduction .]] The Adventure begins were Cody Tran and his daughter are visiting and , to negotiate a Protection Program, when a giant hole is blasted through the cieling, and 2 s hover down through the hole, and extract the Toadstool Diamonds with magnified laser beams. The Fly Guys fly up to a Fleet of s with Nia<3 laughing sinisterly. Then explains his sick and twisted Plan to rule the , the World, then eventually the Universe. Cody Tran and his daughter jump after the an Airship and start the Adventure with a jump from the Castle to an Airship in a mildly hard level. The level is finished with a battle against Nia<3 and his Fly Guys. Then Cody procedes to World I, to levels that are far more easier. Unfortunetly Alexis Tran does not get to accompany Cody in the Game except in some areas of the Game. Final Smackdown The Adventure ends with a battle against Bowser. It begins with an extremely difficult World in where there are several obstacles unseen throughout the Game. The obstacle includes portions of several Worlds accessed through many Black s that take awy the life of Cody Tran. First there's a Portion in where Cody travels to the Castle in a Fleet of friendly s to Bowser's Keep which is guarded by Bowser's Airship Armada. The attack begins imidiatlly. Airship everywhere begin to assault each other, with a fucus of attacking of the Airship Cody is on. He works his way through several Axis Airships; in the Background, It is possible to see an Airship War over all the Worlds that have been passed through such as the Jungle World, and Skyworld. The Worlds are shown being destroyed and overgrown with Volcanoes. The Airship War takes a lot of time to pass. Then, Cody Tran enters Bowsers Keep after climbing a huge Mountain with Bowser's Keep at the top. Cody finally enters the Castle with Alexis Tran who meet there after an Adventure of her own. the Castle is even harder than the Airship portion of the World. The Castle takes about the same time to complete as the earlier Portion. At the final Battle, Cody Tran is escorted into a Grand Stadium where Cody Tran is forces to battle , , Nia<3, All the Koopalings, , , and a large portion of the . It is extemely hard, but there Blue Flying Blocks that can give power-ups to support Cody(until they are terminated), and wooden Platforms for Cody Tran to jump across, and over enemies. The Koopa Troop is eventually defeated, and Cody recovers the Toadstool Diamonds. Is then taken back to the Mushroom Kingdom by Allied Characters: , , (resently recovered), and several s. Characters Major Characters *Cody Tran *Alexis Tran * * * * *Toad Brigade Minor Characters *Richard T. Toadmeyer *Portabella Goomba * * * * s * s Worlds Properties Every World has the following Properties, with A few exceptions. *Every World has 3-4 Content Worlds *Every World has 2 Sky Worlds (except for World VII; The Skyworlds there are Content Worlds) *Every World has 2 Underground World *Every World has 1-2 Combination Worlds (except for World I, with 0, and World VII, with 8 (one for each World) * is faught in every midway Castle *A certain is faught in every Final Castle *A is faught in every Layout #World I: Grasslands #World II: Desert World #World III: Paradise World #World IV: Snow World #World V: Rainforest World #World VI: Mountain Mines #World VII: Skyworld #World IIX: Ghost World #World IX: Volcano World/Dark Land #World X: Secret World on the Moon!!! Main Menu *Cody Adventure **Games ***Game I ***Game II ***Game III ***Guest Game **MiniAdventure ***Adventure Worlds ***MiniWorlds ***Costum Worlds ***World Editor *Multiplayer **Basic Multiplayer **Double Game Multiplayer **Host Game *MiniGames **Solo Play **Versus Battles *Upgrade Store *Downloadable Content **Mario Kart **Characters **MiniGames *Settings Features *Level Editor - Allows player to build levels of his/her own. Player can chose from several Environmental Sets and put enemies on Levels and Enemy Spawn Points where sertain enemies Spawn. *Minigames - Each Game System has diffrent minigames that take out segments for Cody's Adventure's and puts them here. Playable Systems Nintendo * * * * * * ( ) * Non-Nintendo * * * I-V * I-III * * Category:British Media: Fanon Category:BMF Games Category:Games